Hidden Love
by wvvampire
Summary: Someone is watching Hermione from the shadows…why? And better yet…who?


Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter, well maybe in my dreams but that doesn't count does it.  
  
A/N: My entry for a writing contest. The topic was your favorite couple.  
Let me know what you think!

He stood hidden in the shadows waiting for her to pass. The time seemed to be crawling by if not completely stopping. For weeks he had been hiding in this same spot, knowing that the most perfect girl in the world would pass him by on her rounds. He took pleasure in those few seconds where he could gaze uninterrupted into her face without having to worry about anyone spotting him. True, lately his brother had noticed him disappearing nightly, but, being the brother he was, had not asked any questions, besides he had things of his own to plot. Suddenly he heard what he had been waiting for, the sound of a door opening and tired steps moving towards him. "Tonight I quit hiding. Tonight I tell her how I feel," he resolved to himself. He was just getting ready to step out from the shadows when something caught his eye. A small cat was following every move she made. "Shit! There goes my chance of talking to her tonight. I'd better get out of here before that damn cat spots me!" With that thought he quickly made his way through a hidden passage back to his common room.

Hermione sighed as she rounded the final corner and saw the portrait to the Gryffindor common room down the hall. It had been a long night, not only had she caught three couples out snogging, but that annoying Mrs. Norris had followed her for the last half hour. "Metamorphmagus!" The Fat Lady gave a slight snort then swung forward slowly. Hermione was struggling to get her feet through the hole into the common room when she felt someone grab her hand and help her into the room. She was shocked when she saw who had helped her. "Fred! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well this is my common room too Hermione, besides George and I were working on something." Fred looked over his shoulder towards his twin. Hermione followed his gaze, only to spot George trying to hide what was sure to be the twins' latest prank.  
  
"George I wouldn't bother. I'm to t-iiii-red," Hermione managed before yawning. Fred and George just laughed and waved her on to bed.

Once again he stood hidden in the shadows, only this time he was ready for anything, or so he thought. Instead of just his angel rounding the corner that night, he saw to his horror Professor Snape walking beside her. Quietly trying to back even farther into the shadows, his foot hit a mirror someone had dropped earlier in the day, causing it to go clattering into the light. "What was that?" Snape drew his wand and muttered something under his breath. The next thing he knew he was standing face to face with a snarling Snape. "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Weasley, and what do we have here? Flowers! Waiting for your girlfriend to come around so you can go off and snog? I think not! Fifty points from Gryffindor, and be happy it isn't more!" Both Weasley and Hermione gasped at such a harsh punishment. As Snape was taking him back to his common room he glanced back over his shoulder towards Hermione. "I'm sorry," he saw her mouth just before he was dragged around a corner.

The next morning the Gryffindors were shocked to see their lack of points. Hermione just shook her head as she passed by him to sit by Harry. "Damn! Now I've ruined all of my chances with her." Just then he got an idea of how he could tell her how he felt without being embarrassed. George noticed the smile on his brother's face, but decided not to ask what it was about.

Hermione once again glanced down at the Marauders Map to make sure no one was around. She quickly snuck down to the common room and out the door. Heading quickly towards the trophy room, she gasped when someone grabbed her from behind. "Shhh don't be afraid, it's only me."  
  
"Fred you scared the daylights out of me. What are you doing here? Especially seeing what happened with Snape the other night."  
  
Fred dropped his head then mumbled, "Follow me." Hermione, overcome with curiosity did what he asked. A few minutes later she found herself in an abandoned classroom.  
  
"Fred what's going-" she stopped abruptly as she saw Fred lean towards her.  
  
"Hermione... there's something I need to tell you," he paused before continuing, "The reason I was waiting in the shadows with flowers the other night was...well." Fred was quickly turning red embarrassment. "HermioneIlikeyou," he mumbled. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Could you say that again please?" Hermione wasn't sure she had heard what she thought she had.  
  
Taking a deep breath Fred said, "Hermione I was waiting for you. I was going to surprise you and tell you that, well I like you 'Mione." He blushed even deeper. "I've been waiting in that same spot for three weeks trying to get up the nerve to tell you." Hermione began laughing then quickly caught herself.  
  
"Fred I knew you were standing there. I was just waiting for you to say something one night." Seeing the look shock and questioning in his eyes she held up a piece of parchment. "Does this look familiar?" Fred's eyes glowed with recognition.  
  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"Why didn't you Fred? I've been waiting for you to say something since my third year." Looking at Fred she could see the look of longing in his eyes. Leaning closer she caught his lips with hers. Sparks shot up and down Fred's spine causing him jump.  
  
"Oh 'Mione I've been such a fool." She didn't say anything just pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
